


Watching You Squirm

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Tengus are believed to be malicious and treacherous creatures that enjoy the pain they can inflict on others. What they don’t know is that humans intrigue one specific tengu in every way or rather – a single human in particular and the sweet innocence that wraps around her. And this tengu knows she wants just that. So… What happens when arrogance is attracted to innocence? Simply put she wants everything that Honoka is; sadness, despair, anger, happiness, passion – everything.





	Watching You Squirm

There's one thing in this world that tengus are attracted to and it's humans. They're strange creatures; frail, weak and lack most of everything that a tengu can do. Which is why Nyotengu has set her sights on humans for as long as she can remember. However, this is the first time she's ever been so enraptured with one that she's dared to disguise herself _as_ a human.

Of course even appearing as a human Nyotengu stands out like a sore thumb. After all she's dressed in a striking crimson dress with slits that go all the way up to her hips. Beneath she dons pantyhose and a pair of matching stilettos. Not that the top leaves anything to the imagination either. It has thin straps that lead down into a scooped neckline to show off quite a bit of cleavage.

While she has put on lip stick to go with the attire she still uses the same purple eye shadow on to accent her violet gaze. As she walks, her long black hair sways behind her with her bangs, cut straight across, stopping just before her eyes. She's a sight to be seen and everyone dares to catch a glimpse of her.

Especially since she stops outside of a maid cafe. It's one that she's watched her sweet Honoka go into many times. They're to meet up after Honoka's shift but she's decided to surprise her instead. Surely she'll be able to whisk her away immediately. She can't stand waiting another second.

They've met so frequently as of late with the promise of this night – this very special night – that she doesn't want to waste a second. Finally she'll be able to go further with Honoka. All now that the young woman feels safe and reciprocates Nyotengu's feelings.

It's going perfectly well for them to say the least.

That is until Nyotengu strides into the cafe and all of the heads turn to look at her. The most surprised is Honoka. Her eyes widen dramatically as she takes a step back. _Never_ did she think Nyotengu would come _here_.

Specifically because she didn't care for Nyotengu to see her in uniform. It's nothing strange for a maid cafe. The dress is a plain black with white ruffles extending off the straps. Her bust, being quite large, shows an ample amount of cleavage thanks to the low dip in the neckline.

In the front of her apron is her pad and pen. Something she wishes she had been holding instead of the tray with a slice of pie on it. She nearly drops it as her feet, clad in black high-heels, knock together. Honoka manages to set the food down in front of the customer and without sticking her white gloves in it to boot.

A breath of relief slips out of her just in time for Nyotengu to be before her, "Are you free to leave?"

Honoka stares up at the tall and beautiful woman before her. There's not a single time that Nyotengu hasn't taken her breath away. Except she finds that she misses the stunning black wings that usually appear behind Nyotengu. She tries to remind herself to say this later. But right now her tongue is stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"Ah… um… I'm… one second!"

She turns and runs back to the inner rooms. Her heart is beating out of her chest as she hurries to gather her things, stuff her clothes into her bag, and yell to her manager that she's leaving. She gets an 'okay' in response but she's already too far away to notice. Honoka knows she'll have to apologize next time she comes in.

But right now she _has_ to leave.

Nyotengu waits for her and the second Honoka is back in sight, she scoops the young woman closer into an embrace. Walking out together, Nyotengu giggles, "Oh my, I didn't think you'd be _this_ excited to see me."

"I… I thought we were meeting-"

"I'm sorry sorry, dear. I couldn't wait. I've booked the most luxurious room in one of… Oh I can't remember his name. Regardless, I couldn't wait another second. I hope you're ready."

Honoka's face goes bright red. In fact, the walk goes by without so much as a faint memory. Honoka is too taken aback by the sweet smell coming off Nyotengu or the slender arm wrapped around her waist. She's in a fog in the entire trip. She doesn't even remember getting into a taxi to get to the hotel much less getting into the room.

What she _does_ know is that the second the door shuts Nyotengu lets go of her.

"Stay right there."

Doing just that, Honoka swiftly realizes that Nyotengu has left her standing in front of a floor length mirror. Honoka stares at herself in the mirror. The clear surface reflects back her reddened face and the hands that wring themselves from the anticipation.

She can see Nyotengu walking around behind her. The slender woman with the ample bust is disrobing. The tantalizing crimson dress pools onto the floor before she hangs it over a chair, making sure it doesn't get wrinkled. However, she keeps the pantyhose and red stilettos on. If anything it makes Honoka even more aroused. The slick opaque black of the pantyhose contrasts so perfectly to her creamy white skin. It's still hard to get used to seeing Nyotengu without her wings.

But Honoka doesn't get a chance to focus on that fact for very long.

Nyotengu stops behind the girl and begins stripping Honoka of her clothing as well. Gone is the uniform Honoka wears for work and all that remains are her white, thigh-high stockings and black high-heels. The latter only because she hasn't stepped out of them just yet. Even the ruffled headpiece finds its way to the ground, piled upon the other articles of clothing.

"Are you ready, darling?"

Lips linger beside Honoka's ear. The warm breath makes her skin tingle and itch. "Y-Yes, ma'am!" she stutters out.

A tongue flicks over Honoka's ear lobe, "No need to be so formal. Although I don't dislike it."

Her hands slide down Honoka's arms and jut out to grasp onto the pink-haired girl's large breasts. Fingers sink into soft flesh as she squeezes roughly. The amount is far too much for Nyotengu's hands as she fondles Honoka's boobs. Palms grind against her hardening nipples, teasing Nyotengu to want to be mean to her. The dark haired woman desires nothing more than to have all of Honoka.

And she'll have it if it's the last thing she does.

Suddenly, Honoka finds herself lunging forward. Her feet stay in the same place while her front goes forward. Nyotengu makes it so that Honoka's breasts press up against the mirror. Honoka lets out a gasp as her nipples touch the cold surface. Her hands follow soon after, slapping against the glass on either side of her breasts as they're smooshed to it.

"This is your last chance to run, sweetie."

"I… I'm in your c-care, Miss Nyotengu."

"Then do stay still until I say so."

"Mm-hmm."

Honoka turns her head to the side, cheek on the glass as well, as she waits for Nyotengu to make the first move. Her entire body is aflame with need and desire. She's been expecting something ever since their first encounter that led to a passionate kiss after training.

Nyotengu doesn't leave her waiting for very long. Just enough to allow a nice long look at the plump ass jutting out toward her and the slight glistening of juices between her thighs. She licks at her lips and reaches down. Fingers dance over Honoka's hip, down her thigh and up toward the slippery lower lips. Coating them in Honoka's own juices, Nyotengu dives two fingers into the aching snatch.

"Ahh!~"

"You seem quite ready for this, do you not?"

"Y-Yes..."

"But not quite enough for me. You see, my dear, I have a special treat for you. I'll be showing you pleasure that can be matched by no other than me."

Honoka doesn't expect Nyotengu to pull away from her entirely. Nor when Nyotengu's arms yank her backwards and swiftly lift her up. She's not that dense and quickly does as is intended. Thanks to Nyotengu's unnatural strength, Honoka is held in the air with the bottoms of her shoes clacking loudly against the mirror.

It has something switching inside of Honoka. Being able to see herself in such a vulnerable and rather lewd position does something. She can see her heaving breasts as her breath quickens; the wetness on her throbbing pussy; even her twitching asshole.

"Uh… um… What...What do I do?"

"So cute..." Nyotengu begins, "Show me your weak spots and prepare yourself for our adventures tonight. Ah, I do suggest you hurry if you wish to have me soon."

Honoka tugs her bottom lip between her teeth. Her heartbeat pounds in her ears so loud that she's almost positive that Nyotengu can hear it as well. Fingers twitching with butterflies that fill her stomach, Honoka begins to reach down toward her pussy. She's embarrassed and overwhelmed and very, very….

_**Horny**_.

The second her fingertips touch her slick labia Honoka can't stop them. Gliding up and down, while also brushing roughly against her clit, it doesn't take long to have her hips bucking slightly with the movements. Nyotengu takes notice and keeps her hold tight. She makes it so that Honoka can use the mirror as the other end of tension to keep herself from sliding down to the ground.

Small mewls mix in with her panting as she moves onward, thrusting two fingers inside of herself. She pumps them slowly yet deliberately. Each time she manages to just find the spots that have her body shaking with pleasure. Never has she so quickly come up to an orgasm in her life. No previous times has she masturbated so successfully.

The only issues is that Nyotengu is watching her little bird very closely. The second she feels her tense up and the eyes in the mirror flutter, Nyotengu takes a step backward. Honoka's shoes immediately begin to slide. She has no choice but to pull her fingers out before she's left standing once more.

Knees wobbly and body trembling ever so slightly, Honoka is grateful that Nyotengu holds her steady. The only thing she can focus on is Nyotengu. Thanks to the mirror she's graced with the smile beaming down at her. It's not necessarily kind or gentle but proud and approving. As if Honoka has passed some unspoken test – that she did well.

Nyotengu helps Honoka stand up straight before daring to let her be on her own. Once she has, Nyotengu guides Honoka over to the bed and gets her to lay down. Just before she gets on to join her Nyotengu hesitates. A single kiss presses to Honoka's cheek, leaving a red smudge in its wake.

"Be patient dear and do as I say. Trust me."

"I… I trust you."

"Good," she replies while climbing onto the bed.

Nyotengu has Honoka on her back, stands over her spread legs and lifts them into the air. She stands with her legs on either side of Honoka's. Large breasts flop back toward Honoka's face. All she can see are the tops of her own breasts and the nipples atop them like hard peaks. Nyotengu grabs onto the back of one of Honoka's legs while the other clutches at her ankle, the leg it belongs to bending slightly.

She doesn't give any warning. Still clothed in her pantyhose, Nyotengu begins to grind every inch of her pussy down against Honoka's bare womanhood. Honoka, shoulders on the ground as she tries to push herself up against the tengu, can only cry out. The material rubs her in all the right ways.

"Ah- aaaah~!" she screams, finding it hard to do so with all of the drool pooling in her mouth. "M-More, please!"

Looking down, Nyotengu smiles. Her red painted lips part just enough to show a thin line of white teeth. She's beyond happy with this turn of character. To think she found the young woman's weakness so quickly; rough, controlled and deliberate movements.

Even with all of the wetness the pantyhose still manages to create enough friction to have Honoka wishing she could squirm. Held so tightly in Nyotengu's grasp, she has to remain still. However, toes begin to curl and fingers grasp so desperately at the sheets beneath her head.

The desire and uncontrollable need to orgasm is something Nyotengu won't bestow upon her. Not yet. She doesn't want her to cum so simply.

"Now, now, darling. Be patient."

Nyotengu closes her eyes and stands up straight, pulling her crotch away from Honoka's dripping pussy. She spares a hand for only a single moment. Nails catch the pantyhose and begin to rip the material as if it were wet paper. Of course Honoka can't see what Nyotengu is doing. Nor can she witness the changes that are unfolding thanks to a tengu's powers. However, she can _feel_ what's happening.

From the space between her legs appears a girth far larger than any human male's. Gone is the soft labia and velvety folds of her pussy. In its place is a cock that slaps down against Honoka's pussy, rubbing against it already.

"M...Miss Nyotengu, what, aah, is that?"

"Oh come now, surely even you know what a penis is."

"But- Ah. Um. I thought-..."

Nyotengu rubs her hardening dick across Honoka's pussy, slathering it in the pink haired woman's juices. She giggles while continuing to grind her cock against Honoka.

"I have certain… abilities. If you can keep up perhaps I'll tell you about some of them." She chuckles again, "Maybe even let you see some, darling."

Licking at her lips, Nyotengu pulls back enough to aim the head of her cock with Honoka's aching pussy. The adrenaline that rushes through her is undeniable. She wants to simply plunge it inside of Honoka and never think twice.

But she's not that kind of lady.

Instead she takes a moment. Slowly sliding the tip into Honoka's velvety folds, Nyotengu is quite the tease. There's not one instance where she moves faster. Oh no. She takes it painfully slow until she's managed to sheath half of her girth inside of Honoka.

It's only then that she pulls back out, nearly all the way, and thrusts back in with everything she has. The second her thick mushroom head slams into Honoka's deepest point Honoka orgasms. Her eyes roll back as a loud moan leaves her lips, unable to contain the euphoria that floods through her system.

Nyotengu's cock is so _hot_ and _huge_ that she almost feels like it'll rip her in two. Stretching Honoka to her limits is exactly what Nyotengu planned. She can't quite watch Honoka's face as she'd like. But _feeling_ what the girl is going through is enough.

Twisted, perhaps. But to see the human woman beneath her writhing in pleasure is all she wants. Maybe… Maybe only by her hand though. There's no way she wants her precious little flower defiled by anyone other than herself.

Which is exactly why she plans to make sure the young woman is tainted – satiable by only Nyotengu herself. No one else will suffice by the time she's done with Honoka.

The cock that plunges into Honoka again and again is overwhelming. It helps that Nyotengu has all the strength she needs to hold Honoka in position while also defile her in all the right ways. Nyotengu certainly feels it too.

Tight and so warm that she feels as though her cock will melt. Nyotengu dares to move faster. The magical abilities she possess give her an overpowering libido and stamina. While Honoka has already climaxed two more times, Nytogenu hasn't spared but a few droplets of pre-cum.

Honoka writhes, clutching tightly at her own breasts as her chest heaves up and down. She simply can't catch up to the pleasure racing through her body. She's _too_ sensitive and Nyotengu shows no sign of stopping much less slowing down.

"Oh dear, don't tell me you're done already?"

"Nngh~! N-No! I… I'm okay!"

"Is that so?" Nyotengu suddenly stops, "Then perhaps you should prove it. Beg for more."

The woman's face goes beet red; tips of her ears, neck and even her chest. She's _flustered_ and embarrassed. Not that this should do it. Not after all they've done so far. Yet voicing it aloud always has her hesitant. It brings an entirely new level to the situation.

One that always make her feel strange; tingly, wanting, _hot_.

"P...P-Please… um… fuck me more!"

She hurries the rest of her sentence but it'll suffice. Nyotengu is pleased with this regardless. One small step at a time is plenty. Especially since she wants nothing more than to continue ravaging the pink haired woman.

Unfortunately it means that Nyotengu has to pull out of Honoka completely. The last thing she needs is for Honoka to get a cramp in a position like this. Oh no, she plans to enjoy her in more ways than that and there can't be any missteps along the way.

Nyotengu gives Honoka a smile as she leans forward and helps the young woman to sit up, then to her knees and finally into Nyotengu's arms. It's a strange bit of movement at first that Honoka doesn't quite understand. Nyotengu holds her just so; legs folding over Nyotengu's arms while she grasps so desperately at the tengu's shoulders.

Honoka can't help but give an experimental wiggle of her hips.

She can feel the fat head of Nyotengu's cock brushing up against her entrance. She's open and ready, wanting more of the mystical woman that's already penetrated her once. To say she wants Nyotengu to hurry would be an understatement. Which is exactly why she leans forward. Her lips ghost over Nyotengu's, breath hitting up against the tengu's face.

"Please… please don't wait. I'll..." Honoka swallows hard past the lust caught in her throat, "I can handle it."

_This_ is what Nyotengu wants to hear.

Honoka gets exactly what she wishes for. To have this "monster", as some have called her, mess Honoka up inside and out is beyond amazing. It's all she's wanted sense she set eyes on the beauty that is Nyotengu. Charming, bewitching, and alluring. There's nothing about Nyotengu that doesn't scream sensual.

Especially when her huge monster of a cock is impaling Honoka. Her insides are on _fire_. It feels so much different than it had a moment ago. The empty sensation is quickly satiated by Nyotengu, who happens to be eager to bounce Honoka up and down on her dick. It's as if she's simply working out; lifting Honoka up and then letting her lower onto her penis. The very one that thrusts up to meet the movement.

There's no words that dribble from Honoka's lips. They're long gone and since replaced by the incoherent mumbles and moans of a woman lost in the throes of passion. Delirious with it all, Honoka can only keep her trembling arms secured around Nyotengu's shoulders.

Her juices drip down Nyotengu's cock. There's no sense in even trying to make sense of the orgasms that shudder through her body. Especially not when the thick tip pokes and prods all the way to her deepest depths, slamming up against her cervix with every thrust. She's completely full with Nyotengu's cock and the way it rubs her insides in all the right places.

Honoka is so in her own passion that she doesn't even notice the way Nyotengu's dick twitches inside of her. It swells ever so slightly, stretching her just a bit more, before finally the tengu crashes their lips together. Honoka's surprise is muffled by the kiss. Nyotengu's tongue rubs against her own as the hot girl-cum fills her insides.

And there's so _much_ of it that for a moment she doesn't think it'll stop.

At least until she finds her back is on the bed once more. Nyotengu lowers Honoka onto the mussed sheets and makes sure she's comfortable. She spreads the girl's legs and crawls between them. Her cock hasn't settled down at all since it's able to go much longer than a normal human's. Including being able to hold back her own releases – this isn't her first rodeo.

She brushes the tip against her own cum that's leaking out of Honoka's vagina. It's the tentative moment coupled with Nyotengu beginning to lie on top of her that has Honoka reacting. Lazily she reaches up and cups Nyotengu's face in her hands. There's a smile on her lips as she guides Nyotengu down until their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

Breasts press together with hard nipples rubbing and poking each other. Neither quite mind or pay any attention to what their chests are doing. Much less how it's hard to tell where one boob starts and the other begins. All they can think about is brushing their tongues together. To the point where drool is gathering at the corners of Honoka's mouth, daring to drip down.

All the while Nyotengu is pushing back inside of Honoka. It has the latter moaning into their kiss. Her grip tightens on Nyotengu's face before moving to her shoulders, anchoring the tengu to her. The amount of heat between their sweat slicked bodies is almost nauseating. It certainly has Honoka love sick.

Nyotengu lifts her head back, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. She's the one that finally lets it snap and fall back to Honoka's chin. One hand lifts and she presses a finger to Honoka's slightly parted lips.

"Oh, _darling_..."

Mumbling this over and over, she slips a finger into Honoka's mouth. Honoka is so delirious with pleasure that she doesn't hesitate. Nyotengu approves of the way Honoka begins to suck her finger. Her tongue flicks and rubs along Nyotengu's finger with gusto.

As she does, Nyotengu begins to rock her hips against Honoka's. The sudden pick up in the movement has Honoka doubling down and suckling on Nyotengu's finger as if it's a mini cock. All spurred on by the actual meat rod that's pounding her insides once more.

Watching this beautiful young woman crumble and toss her shyness to the curb is the very thing Nyotengu wants. She wants this little bud to bloom into the most beautiful flower she can imagine. And she will the more Nyotengu trains her body for pleasure.

The innocence is melting away the longer that Honoka sucks on Nyotengu's finger. At least, until her body shudders from yet another orgasm. Not that Nyotengu dares to stop just yet. Even though her own load is just about to erupt out into Honoka, she holds it in.

Stopping suddenly, Nyotengu sits up and begins to move. Honoka is slow on the uptake if only because her body is still thrumming from the orgasm. Nyotengu doesn't mind. She easily handles Honoka's slender, yet plump, frame with ease. Honoka rolls onto her side with her legs bent up, the little spoon to Nyotengu's big spoon.

She doesn't waste a second either. Her cock slams back into Honoka's pussy without any delay. Wrapping her arms around Honoka, she grasps at the large breasts and puffy nipples. Nyotengu uses them as her leverage; pinching, tweaking, groping, kneading, _squeezing_.

Honoka tries to reach down, her hands over Nyotengu's own. She can't keep up with the sensations that are rolling through her like thunder claps during a storm. Nyotengu's name rolls off her tongue no different than the drool from her mouth and onto the bed.

Nyotengu revels in how the smaller body pressed up against hers quakes and shudders. Especially when she can't hold it in any longer. Bursting inside of Honoka is more desirable than anything she's experienced in _decades_. This one she knows she'll have to keep and indulge in further.

The tightness of Honoka clenching around her is all she needs to have her cock thoroughly milked of all it has to give. Finally, she pulls out and sits up with her legs out in front of her. She dusts a hand over Honoka's shoulder as she does, "You're far too tempting. I just can't help but want to devour you, keep you all for myself."

Slowly sitting up, Honoka pushes herself up and twists ever so slightly at her waist so that she can look over at Nyotengu. "I… I wouldn't be, um, against that."

A smile curls onto Nyotengu's lips and her eyes darken with lust. To see this little sapling so willing for care has Nyotengu licking at her lips.

"Then do come closer."

Nyotengu spreads her legs a little wider as Honoka crawls over. She settles between them and begins to lower her head down to the limp cock that's still impressively large even still. Yet the second she gets close Nyotengu stops her. Nyotengu can go all night – yes – but she doesn't want to divulge her exact stamina so quickly. Honoka is a human after all.

"You pass. Now lay down and rest, we'll continue tomorrow. But for now..." Nyotengu trails off while climbing off the bed. She moves with elegance, gathering up a nice sized bag and a bottle off the nightstand. "I'll prepare you for what's to come. I'd rather not hurt you."

Which is the truth. The last thing she wants is to be the reason Honoka hurts. But to be the one that gets to experience all of the woman's emotions _is_ what she wants. It's why she chooses _this_.

Nyotengu turns around and gets back onto the bed. Only once she's gotten Honoka to lie down over her lap does Nyotengu begin to rummage through the bag. Honoka can't see anything that she's doing and it has nervous butterflies filling her stomach. She trusts Nyotengu – thoroughly at that. But she can't quell the uncertainty.

She's not a child. She's not stupid. She _knows_ what Nyotengu's intentions are.

All Honoka can do is clutch at the pillow she nuzzles against, waiting for Nyotengu to get her to spread her legs. Up on her knees, over Nyotengu's lap still, and open ever so slightly – Nyotengu begins. She grabs for the bottle first and flips the top. After squirting an ample amount into one palm she closes it with the other.

The bottle is set aside as Nyotengu rubs her hands together. The slick oil easily covers her long slender fingers with plenty to spare. She rubs the excess between Honoka's ass cheeks, smearing it all on that one place before going further. Once she's done that Nyotengu begins to massage Honoka's thighs.

It's hard to resist the urge to touch Honoka further. Nyotengu's fingers graze so close to Honoka's pussy each time. Yet she manages to pull back and continue kneading the thick thighs. Of course it's only the prelude to how she runs her hands up them and cups at Honoka's ass.

Taking Honoka's pear shaped ass into her hands is invigorating. There's a moment where Nyotengu slips. She can't help but let her fingers sink into the soft flesh. She simply keeps squeezing at Honoka's _perfect_ ass. Everything about the woman below her _is_ perfect but this part in particular requires her utmost attention and care.

This is a place no one else has touched or teased much less seen. Everything about this is Honoka's first and Nyotengu _needs_ it. She wants to watch Honoka squirm and then promptly melt. She'll have everything that Honoka is – everything that Nyotengu can't be, herself.

Spreading the pale cheeks apart, Nyotengu gazes at the puckered hole held safe between them. She licks at her lips while letting go, "I trust you did as I instructed?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Very well..." She trails off and dives a slick hand into the bag. It only takes her a moment to pull forth another, albeit smaller, bottle as well as a butt plug. It's not very big but it'll do to start her off. "Now, do relax. I don't wish to hurt you."

Honoka takes a deep breath through her nose and exhales. It's easier said than done. She's not tense with uncertainty but with adrenaline. She _wants_ Nyotengu to ravage her more – humiliate, defile and cover her with her smell. Never before has she left such strong lust that mixes and twines together with the beginnings of love.

Nyotengu covers the plug with lubricant and begins to push it against Honoka's twitching asshole. This is the only time she's truly gentle with feather light touches and gestures. Getting the little plug past that taut ring of muscles takes a moment before finally it pops inside.

Letting out a whimper, Honoka clutches tighter at the pillow. She breathes, trying to relax, as Nyotengu begins to slowly pull the plug back out. It's then that she starts out and in motions with it, just for a few minutes. Nyotengu lets it sit inside of Honoka and resumes groping the pink haired woman's butt.

It's agonizing to Honoka. She _expected_ Nyotengu to dive straight in and get her prepped. Not toy with her and have her pussy burn with need. Her own juices mix with the cum inside as it dribbles out and down her thighs. Honoka tests something and gives a small wiggle of her hips under the guise of readjusting her stance.

Nyotengu notices right off the bat what the human is doing. It intrigues her and thus she indulges further. She swiftly removes the anal plug in one fell swoop with a wet pop. The bag rustles once more. Nyotengu raises the bottle of lube first and foremost, pressing just enough of the top into Honoka's ass.

"N-Nyotengu?"

She squeezes the bottle, injecting quite a bit of lube inside.

"A-Ahh! T-That's cold!"

"Don't fret, it'll warm up in a moment."

The cap is returned and she tosses the bottle aside once more. The dildo, pink and of average size, presses up against Honoka's backdoor next. Her loosening hole doesn't have a chance to let any of the lube slip out. The dildo is already pressing into her without a moment to lose.

Honoka pinches her eyes shut and struggles to remember to breathe. The sensation is still new and so very strange. Every time Nyotengu tugs it out and then shoves it back in has her on edge. It's as if her entire body is getting turned inside out. There's no way she'll be able enjoy simple and plain sex ever again. Not with the way Nyotengu is teasing her.

To which the tengu is well aware. Then again, it's awfully obvious considering the way Honoka's hips are beginning to roll and buck into the thrusts of the dildo. In fact Honoka doesn't even realize she's moaning as loud as she is. Only that she wants _more_ of it inside of her.

Yet none of it is enough to get her off. It's all a permanent tease that leaves her body _thrumming_ with desire. She's dripping from every hole; mouth, pussy, ass. It doesn't matter. Honoka even spares a hand to slip down and grope at her own breasts. She thinks it'll help her reach an orgasm but it's as if it only gets farther away when she does so.

It feels as though _hours_ pass by with how her body yearns.

At least until suddenly Nyotengu tugs the dildo out, leaving her ass gaping ever so slightly. She knows Honoka is ready for the final touch; the one that will send the gorgeous bombshell over the edge with no hope of return. Nyotengu never expected for Honoka's body to be _this_ lewd and sensitive. Not that she'll look a gift horse in the mouth. Oh no, instead she grabs for the final toy she's acquired.

Nyotengu doesn't let Honoka see this one even as the woman tries in vain to look over her shoulder. All she can do is wait for the feeling to start. Smiling, Nyotengu begins to insert the anal beads. They're small at first, laughable even, compared to the plug. Three in is when they round out to the girth of the dildo.

All the while Honoka is wondering just how _many_ there are. At least until she realizes they'll surely get as big as Nyotengu's cock. The woman wouldn't dare do anything less.

The three medium ones don't cause so much as a stir other than Honoka simply feeling full. From what she can tell they're at least strung closely together and take up less space. But that also means there's more of them, that much she knows. She bites at her lips as the first large one is pushed into her ass.

Nyotengu chuckles as a shiver races up Honoka's spine. "Now, now… there's still five more to go."

Two more of the same size grudgingly follow the first.

Honoka relinquishes her breast to simply grasp at the sheets. The side of her face buries into the pillow as her thighs begin to tremble. There's just so _much_ inside of her. It's not even Nyotengu's cock and she's feeling it, she can only imagine what will actually happen when they dare try this.

The last two beads are closer to Nyotengu's size but still not quite there. Regardless it's a necessary step to make sure she doesn't hurt her sweet little Honoka. They're the most pleasing to push in. Watching Honoka's already stretched ass take in two objects bigger than anything she's had yet is exhilarating. She almost dares to remove them and start over just so she can see the way Honoka tenses up again.

"How does it feel?" she asks while tapping her fingers against the slender handle that sticks out.

"Ah… haaa… There's… so many."

"Yes, there are. But you know, Honoka?"

"Hm?"

"What goes in, must come out."

Honoka's eyes snap wide open. The rush of lust that enters her is undeniable. She _wants_ Nyotengu to remove them more than anything. It'd mean something much better could be put inside of her. But at the same time…. At the same time it means having to take these out. One. By. One.

Nyotengu smile wide and sits up onto her knees. One hand settles onto Honoka's lower back, the oil still on her fingers mixing with Honoka's sweat. The other grabs at the handle of the anal beads. She gives it a small tug, nothing that would pull any out, just a tease.

It's swift and happens in the blink of an eye. All of the beads are _yanked_ out of Honoka's ass without so much as a warning. Every single bead drops onto the bed and leaves Honoka's ass gaping wide open.

The moan Honoka lets out is completely silent – wordless – unheard. Her body quakes as the orgasm ruptures inside of her. The mess she's made between her legs is more than just visible. But Nyotengu doesn't pay any of it mind. She's already moving.

Nyotengu lies back, pulling Honoka with her. She wraps her arms around the shorter woman and keeps her close. Head resting on Nyotengu's bosom, Honoka is panicking as she gathers her wits. While she wants nothing more than to be with Nyotengu like this she _needs_ something more. Her body demands it.

She frantically glances up and down Nyotengu's body. She has to do something. Her body feels as though it's on fire. Even worse is between her legs there's an itch that she just has to have scratched. There's only one thing that can reach this spot as well. Except it can't at the moment.

Moving away from Nyotengu's breasts, Honoka pushes her legs apart and lies between them. Nyotengu raises her eyebrow but says nothing. If anything she only licks at her lips in anticipation. It's a beautiful sight to see her innocent darling being so forceful. She can scarcely believe she's the same girl as when they started all those weeks.

Despite the size of Nyotengu's cock Honoka is able to encompass much of it between her breasts. The sweat and juices, from where the cock had previously been, smears across the soft flesh. Honoka wastes no time in leaning her head down to let her drool drip onto her own breasts.

The semi-soft dick doesn't stand a chance against the way Honoka rubs her breasts against it. Her own fingers squish into her boobs as she tries to stimulate Nyotengu's cock. What she doesn't know is the action does little. It's the fact that she's doing it that has Nyotengu biting at her bottom lip.

She worries her lip between her teeth, trying so hard to resist pouncing on the pink-haired woman. Especially when Honoka's face lights up at the hardening cock. Nyotengu sits up just enough to reach forward and with each hand she grabs at one of Honoka's nipples.

Rock hard peaks are pinched, so roughly, between Nyotengu's fingers. She gives a sharp tug that has Honoka giving out a small mewl of pleasure, "M-Miss Nyotengu~."

"Ah, ah, ah! I clearly remember saying no formalities, my sweet Honoka."

"Yes… Yes, Nyotengu."

Her lips remain parted, waiting with baited breath.

"Since you're so inclined, if you can take all of me in then we'll continue. If not? Well I might just have to torture you with endless little pleasures until you fall asleep."

Honoka's eyes sparkle instantly. She rises up, breasts swaying as she does. "Yes! I can do it!"

The determination has a smile curling Nyotengu's lips once more. She eagerly watches as Honoka hurriedly turns around and kneels over the engorged tip. Honoka knows she can't watch Nyotengu's face as she does this. Leaving her back to the mystical tengu is the only way she can keep her nerve.

Fingers shaking and breath shallow, Honoka lowers her hips ever so slowly. The first push is the most trying. Yet once she manages to push the head past the first ring of muscles in her ass she feels as though she can do it. Honoka leans forward and braces her hands against the bed between Nyotengu's legs.

Nyotengu doesn't have to watch to know that her cock is being sheathed into tight warmth. Keeping her hands to herself is more than difficult. She wants nothing more than to slam Honoka down to the base. Yet she resists somehow, settling on watching her lady-cock stretch Honoka open.

"It… it's so… big..." mutters Honoka as she continues to lower her hips.

"And you're very tight."

Honoka pinches one eye shut and lets out a sigh. Every inch of Nyotengu is finally sheathed inside of her ass. To say she feels full would be more than an understatement. It's as though Nyotengu is stretching her ass out to the point where it might not go back. Honoka lets out a moan at the thought of moving.

Thankfully her hips have a mind of their own. They begin to rise and fall. She bounces on Nyotengu's cock as if the tightness was never an issue to begin with. This feeling, the one she had been missing since Nyotengu prepped her, is finally back. Her stomach tenses and her thighs quiver.

Speed is not something she can do. All she can truly do is drive herself mad with how slow she's going. Although she can't force herself to speed up. Not with how her body tingles. She's thankful when Nyotengu finally has enough of her pacing.

Nyotengu pushes Honoka forward until the woman is on her knees. Honoka's hands slide out from under her. Her cheek hits the sheet; drool dripping out to form a wet spot while fingers claw at the soft fabric. Nyotengu nearly triples the speed at which Honoka was going. So fast that her breasts and nipples rub back and forth over the sheets, making them tingle with delight.

The snail's pace changes to that of a well oiled machine. Nyotengu pistons in and out of Honoka ass. She nearly pulls all of the way out before shoving every inch back in. Love juices drip down Honoka's thighs with each slap of Nyotengu's skin against her own.

Carving her shape and girth into her beloved, Nyotengu spares no expense in driving Honoka over the edge again and again before even she herself has had an orgasm. Honoka is trembling and gasping for breath with each thrust. Nyotengu's name rolls of her tongue in garbled murmurs.

Even so, Nyotengu hears her each and every time. Wanting to get one last finish out, Nyotengu bends over Honoka and grabs her wrists. She tugs the girl's arms back, using them as leverage to pound into Honoka's thick ass. Honoka tilts her head back and lets out a loud moan. It rips from her throat the same way her orgasm makes her squirt her juices and Nyotengu's cum onto the bed below her.

Honoka hangs her head once the pleasure overtakes her mind. The sensations of her overly sensitive body are too much and it's all she can do to keep her eyes open. All she can think about is how good the cock inside of her feels. She doesn't pay any mind to anything else. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth while her breasts bounce and sway with Nyotengu rough motions.

It only takes a few more good, deep thrusts to send Nyotengu forward. Her grip on Honoka disappears immediately. Honoka slumps forward with Nyotengu collapsing on top of her in a mess of sweat and cum. She pours every last drop inside of Honoka's ass, filling her to the brim and even daring to remain inside of her stretched hole.

Both are far too exhausted to care. Physically they could keep going, but mentally they can't. Their minds and bodies are flooded by the bliss, unable to do anything other than roll into an embrace. Honoka allows Nyotengu to pull her close, after her cock seemingly vanishes, to which she burrows her face in Nyotengu's bosom.

Running her fingers through Honoka's hair, she holds her until their breathing slowly evens back out. The next time she looks down she can see that Honoka is fast asleep. Her lips hover beside Nyotengu's nipple; warm breath and tongue brushing over it constantly. Yet she stills the throbbing that dares to try and start anew.

For now she lets her darling sleep. After all, once she awakes they can begin once more. Oh how she can't wait to delve into what makes up Honoka once she awakes. Until then she tightens her hold and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll remember why I wrote this. One day...


End file.
